


A Certain Divine Visionary

by RedBegonias



Series: Xenoverse Chronicles [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, Xenoblade Chronicles, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, Isekai, Post-Canon, Precognition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBegonias/pseuds/RedBegonias
Summary: Academy City, the city of Science and Technology. A city containing about 2.3 million citizens with 80% of that population consisting of students, and home to two rival forces: Science and Magic. The conflict between Science and Magic has always been prominent, but when one group resurrects a menace from another world, not just Science and Magic are at stake; the world at large is put in danger. Hope is put into the heroes of the city, including the third-ranked Level 5 esper Railgun, Misaka Mikoto, and Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker, but they can't handle the fight themselves. When Misaka is saved by a boy wielding a sword with a shining blue light, she realizes that this battle is bigger than she can see.First of several stories in the Xenoverse Chronicles Series, a series in which Shulk and company visit other universes to stop Zanza from conquering foreign worlds.I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles or the Certain Scientific/Magical series, this is a fan story.
Relationships: MisakaMikoto/KamijouTouma, MisakaMikoto/KurokoShirai, Shulk/KamijouTouma, Shulk/KurokoShirai, Shulk/MisakaMikoto, Shulk/SatenRuiko, Shulk/UiharuKazari, Shulk/Zanza
Series: Xenoverse Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115942
Kudos: 3





	1. The God Slaying Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A god has been felled, but will they disappear forever?

**An odd space in the memory of a god**

"How?"

How can you have visions?" A large, god-like being floats in a blank space. "You no longer possess the Monado!" he says to a young boy in front of him, wielding a sword with a blue light.

"I don't know," the boy responds. "It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change." He blocks and dodges attacks from the man that stands before him.

"The future we see is not set in stone," a nearby girl adds on. "There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion. For that is how you have always existed!"

"That is a right for gods, and gods only!" the god retorts.

"Why should we care?" the boy says. He rushes to the god and jumps. "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice and the strength to seize your destiny!" In the air, he turns to face the god and yells. "Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!"

A shining light comes from each member of the party and shines towards the young man. He lands on the ground with a new weapon: the True Monado, and lunges forth for the final strike.

"Can it be? A Monado?" the god marvels.

"It is not only you that has the right," the girl continues. "Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And that is the future."

"A third Monado has appeared. How could this have happened? You are mere mortals!"

"You know, Zanza. You know the reason," the young boy speaks. "It is our will to survive, and our will to choose our own path!" The boy lands his final strike, and a bright light blinds our sight.

**Eleven months later in an Anti-Skill building, somewhere in Academy City, July 10, 6:37 PM.**

"All sections, report."

"This is sector 3, all clear."

"Sector 5, all clear."

"Sector 1 is clear. There was a fistfight, we had to break it up, over."

"Sector 2, all clear."

"..."

"Sector 4? Are you clear?"

"We are not sure. A bright light just came from a building in our sector. A unit has been sent in, but we may need back up."

"Roger that.” The radio crackles. “May I ask which building?"

"It seems to be some old research building."

"Wasn't that building meant to be torn down? It was apparently scheduled for bulldozing a week ago."

"A group had bought the building out. Their credentials were checked when the realtors asked us. They were clear."

"Do you know what the building was researching under the previous owner?"

"Apparently, they were researching the existence of alternate worlds."

"I see. I won't keep you waiting. We'll send that back up on command."

"Roger that, ma'am."

Looking out a window, a young lieutenant watches a busy city, as she wonders about what may happen next in Academy City.

End to Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Certain Divine Visionary is now on AO3! I’ll be publishing the story completely over here, and will update it here alongside it’s Wattpad counterpart. Now exposed to a frankly more adept writing scene (because I’ve seen more than a dozen Wattpad fanfic descriptions that look a bit unfinished), I’m looking forward to finish this part of the larger series.


	2. Academy City, the City of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of your enemy, and the power to defeat them is yours.

**Outside Tokiwadai Middle School, Academy City, July 12, 4:28 PM**

"I can't believe they're making us do gym in this heat,” a sweaty girl, Mikoto Misaka, whines. The semester is about to end, anyways...”

"Don't think you’re the only one who has to deal with this! This should feel like nothing to a _big_ and _strong_ Level 5 like you," another girl in a similar uniform responds.

"Of course, you'd say that, Kuroko. But, I believe you may remember, they made us run _every day_ for the past week. All my clothes are sweaty... I just hope we can get home without any trouble."

The two walk, as a question crosses Misaka’s mind.

"Hey, Kuroko, did you hear about what happened a few days ago? About that weird flash in District 10?"

"I think it was a myth from the people at Judgement, but some people from Anti-Skill said that they sent a unit to investigate the building from where the flash came from, and the unit disappeared. I don't know what's going on, but we need to be prepared for whatever may happen."

As the two girls pass an alleyway, and an odd-looking, dinosaur-like creature flies out.

"Look out!" Kuroko grabs Misaka's arm, and they teleport a few meters away.

"What is that?!" Misaka says.

Kuroko checks her armband with the Judgment emblem. "I need to evacuate the citizens in this area. You get out of here. I don't know what that thing is, but it's for sure dangerous. Go!" Kuroko pulls out her phone and teleports away.

"K-Kuroko? Oh, great, it looks like I'm alone," Misaka says. Another of the creatures flies over Misaka, and she begins running in the opposite direction. The sky is filled with these odd monsters and one lands in front of Misaka. It looks strangely humanoid. The thing stares at her.

"Hey, who do you think you're looking at?" Misaka scoffs.

The creature lunges forward, and Misaka shocks the ground on instinct. The creature is hit and backs up.

"Looks like I'm going to have to finish you fast. Lucky, that should be the easiest of my problems!”

Misaka pulls out a coin and flicks it forward. The coin she flicked shoots as fast as a railgun; her signature move. The creature dodges the shot, much to Misaka's surprise. She is caught off guard and isn't prepared for a counter-attack. She braces for impact, but nothing hits.

When she opens her eyes, an odd, yellow-ish barrier is surrounding her.

Misaka's eyes carefully study the barrier. "W-what's this?" She reaches out to touch it, but the hexagonal pattern dissipates. A blonde boy appears behind Misaka. He holds a red sword, with a blue blade coming from it.

"Back up, I'll handle this," the boy says. "That creature is a Telethia."

"A what?" Misaka asks.

"It can read your mind, so you'd better run before it has an idea of what you will do. According to its looks, I can assume that it's a Phoenix Telethia. They’re dangerous in numbers, but this one is alone."

"What does that-"

"My name is Shulk, what's yours?"

"Like I'd tell some whacko with the big sword something like that!"

"Go now. This is your only chance. I've got this." The boy held his sword in a prepared stance, as he glares at Misaka. The sword surges with some blue shocks.

 _I feel like I recognize that stare._..Misaka thinks to herself.

She backs up and watches the boy run at the "Telethia" thing. A flash of green comes from the sword's middle glass-like centerpiece, where there is a Japanese kanji that Mikoto recognizes. It appears as 破, the kanji for break/destroy.

Misaka reads the symbol. _What could that mean by "destroy"? How much confidence does he have in that sword?_

The boy's blade starts glowing green, and he launches a weird, blade-like shockwave that hits the creature. The sword returns to a normal blue glow.

The Telethia seems stunned and goes for a chop combo. The boy's sword bears a new symbol: 疾, the kanji for fast, or speed. As its blade changes to a light blue, he swiftly dodges the first chop, slides past and cuts at an arm after the second chop, and hits the Telethia forward with the blunt edge of the sword. The Telethia charges at Shulk again, but he stabs at the creature with his blade before it falls to the floor. As the Telethia dissolves into the air, Shulk deactivates his sword and turns to Misaka.

"How did you dodge all of that...?" Misaka looks completely stunned.

"This sword allows me to see the future."

"That's not possible...I don't believe it."

“Even if this world doesn’t have ether, something in this world is acting in its place.”

 _What is ether?_ Misaka wonders.

"The amount of ether in one place and one time is set, and predictable. I am able to see where that ether will be, and the ether in that place will stay the same unless I try to change it. Hey, I told you to run away from-"

A blue light flows from the sword. Shulk begins to see a coin launch into his stomach. The vision ends, and he dodges the coin in time.

"You could've never dodged that shot. How?"

"I told you. I can see the future. I'm sorry if this is out of nowhere, but could you tell me where I am, or what this town this is?"

End to Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the first crossover of the two casts. This was mostly me messing around with the rich text editor while also trying to fixed any forced dialogue after bringing this from Wattpad. If any other dialogue feels forced, you can suggest different lines, since I basically wrote this chapter months ago. Overall, I was revamping this story on Wattpad, and the story on Ao3 is more the “finished piece”.


	3. The Telethia’s Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s a future you don’t like, change it.

**An alleyway near Tokiwadai Middle School, July 12, 4:39 PM.**

"Um...Who are you?" Misaka asks, disregarding the boy's question.

"Sorry to be blunt, but I need to know where I am," the boy responds.

"Tell me who you are, and I'll give you the information you want."

"My name is Shulk. What would yours be?"

"Misaka Mikoto."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Mikoto. Mind telling me where I am?"

"We're in Academy City; the city of science. People say our technology is near thirty years ahead of the rest of the world," Misaka explains.

"A city, hm? I should have guessed, with these tall buildings. I haven't seen a city in a while."

"Are you staying here for a vacation or something? If not, I can take you to my school's dorm room."  
  


_Oh no, what if the dorm supervisor finds out that a **boy** is in my dorm? Ah, what would **Kuroko** think?!?_ Misaka panics.

"Actually, maybe I could take you to a friend's house, he might not mind taking in an extra person..."

Shulk's eyes start flashing blue, and he has a vision.

Kuroko stands against a large Telethia. She teleports, but is slashed at the side.

_A girl? Her outfit looks a lot like Mikoto’s...Could she know her? That Telethia...it kills her..._

Shulk's vision ends, and he has a worried face that Misaka picks up on.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Misaka begins to blush. "I-I didn't mean anything like that! I'd prefer to stay single! I-I'm not in any relationships-"

"Did you happen to have been with anyone before you were attacked?" Shulk quickly interrupts.

"U-uh...Oh yeah, I was with my friend Kuroko. We go to the same school. Why'd you ask?"

"She's in danger. Do you know where she might've gone?"

"What kind of danger?! Oh, no..."

"Which direction did she head in? We need to save her, quick."

An explosion can be heard in the distance, while some people scream and run away.

"KUROKO!" Misaka begins running towards the direction of the explosion.

"Wait! Mikoto!" Shulk runs after her.

Multiple Telethia try to attack Misaka while she runs towards the smoke in the air, while Shulk stops them from reaching her. One trips her, but Shulk makes it in time. Misaka gets up unfazed and continues running.

_This isn't good...If I don't stop her in time...she'll die, too._

Shulk begins to remember a moment from his world months ago.

"Remember Shulk, you're useless on your own. That's why we're here. If you see a vision you don't like, tell us. We'll bear the burden together, as a team."

_How am I supposed to save her? I don't have Reyn, Dunban, Fiora, Sharla, Riki, Melia, or anyone here to help me...I have to do it. I need to save her, and this world. I will change the future._

Shulk continues to chase after Misaka.

Even more Telethia attempt to attack Misaka and Shulk holds them off. Eventually, the two make it to the smoke's origin. Kuroko is fighting a larger Telethia and tries to teleport, but is hit aside by it. Misaka runs harder.

"KUROKO! Hold on!" Misaka cries.

Shulk sees a vision. Multiple Telethia swarm Misaka and beat her to the ground. His sword flashes and the kanji 疾, for "swiftly", appears, as it did before. He jumps and slams the ground. A blue aura reaches Misaka, and she manages to dodges the Telethias' attacks.

"What the-," Misaka says. "How did I..."

"The Telethia can read your mind. You need to remember that. They can strike at any time. One false move and you're done. We WILL save your friend, but we can't be reckless."

"So...we really can save Kuroko?”

"Of course. The future is yours to shape. Let's move." Shulk charges at the Telethia, and lunges forward, barely dodging a Telethia's tackle. He spins around and slices at the Telethia's feet. Misaka shocks it, finishing it off. The two continue to take on the Telethia until they reach Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Are you okay? Is Anti-Skill here yet?"

"The...civilians were evacuated...ugh..." Kuroko weakly smiles. There is an apparent wound on Kuroko's side.

"No...Kuroko! We need to get her to a doctor!"

A flash of light appears at Kuroko's wound. The wound closes, and the bleeding stops. Kuroko coughs up a little blood.

"She should be okay now, but she needs to stay back," Shulk says after he hovers his hand over the wound.

"How did you heal her? Not even a skilled surgeon could stitch a wound that fast..." Misaka marvels.

"The Monado can control the very essence of life: ether. I can use the Monado to manipulate it and heal a person. Even though this world isn't 100% ether, I know that the people around here can emit an odd force that acts like it. Maybe they can explain how people here have such weird abilities..."

_Could he mean AIM fields? How could he possibly figure those out?_ Misaka wonders about Shulk's knowledge.

"Protect her. I'll provide a distraction. You get out of here and get her to a doctor."

"You can't take these things on your own! I'll help."

"No, I know what I'm doing. Please, for Kuroko's sake. Who will take Kuroko to get help if you don't?"

"I can." An Anti-Skill officer approaches the small group.

"Aiho! Thank goodness, Anti-Skill made it," Misaka exclaims.

"We have more officers on the way, I'll get Kuroko some help. Even if you two are capable enough, once everyone's evacuated, I'd advise you guys to get out of here, as well."

"Thank you so much, Aiho, we owe you."

"Who was that?" Shulk asks as the officers take Kuroko to safety.

"That's Aiko Yomikawa, an Anti Skill lieutenant," Misaka answers.

"What's Anti Skill?"

A massive Telethia and multiple other small Telethia land in front of the two.

"Shulk! Now's our chance!"

Shulk nods.

_I trust Mikoto, but I need to make sure she doesn't get hurt at all. There's way too many Telethia for her to handle while fighting with me._

The Monado activates and shines green. Shulk launches multiple shockwaves at the lesser Telethia, slowing them down.

"Take THAT!" Misaka charges at the wounded Telethia and they fall to the floor.

"Mikoto! There's still the big one! We need to topple it!"

"Topple? What?"

_Right, she's never fought like this. I need to teach her, don't I?_

"We need to break its balance, then we can make the Telethia fall down! That's when they're most vulnerable."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Try something new!" Shulk shoots a shockwave at the main Telethia. "While it's distracted, use the skills you have!"

_So it's like that, huh?_ Misaka thinks. _I might have just the thing._

Misaka gathers a sand-like material around her in a tornado-like pattern. She uses this iron sand to cut at the Telethia's feet, as it appears to falter. Shulk charges at the Telethia, and leaps onto its side. Pushing off, the Telethia falls down.

"It's down! Hit it as hard as you can!"

The two attack from all sides, as the struggling Telethia begins to stand.

It begins charging a large attack.

"Look out! It's beginning to self destruct!"

Shulk prepares to activate the Monado when a Telethia manages to hit Shulk on the side. Shulk winces, but gets up and runs in front of Misaka.

_Why didn't I have a vision? Did the Monado fail to see the attack?_ Shulk begins to brace for the Telethia's beam when someone steps in front of him and pulls up their right arm. The attack's reversal completely drains the Telethia, and it instantly dissipates.

"What are you doing here, Biri-biri?" A young man stands in front of the place where the large Telethia once stood.

"T-Touma?!?" Misaka is extremely red in the face and in an awkward pose.

"Who's that, Mikoto? Is he your boyfriend?" Shulk asks.

Misaka becomes even redder, and sparks fly around her body. She shoots lightning at both Shulk and Touma, but Touma blocks the sparks. Shulk sighs in relief. Misaka calms down.

"He's not my boyfriend...He's...a...uhhh...an acquaintance."

Shulk smirks.

"Ah, I see. Well then, we'd better hurry and evacuate."

"What's happening here? I'm confused. Who's this, Biri-Biri? An old friend?" Touma asks.

"I just met him, his name is Shulk."

"Interesting. It's nice to meet you, Shulk. I'm Kamijou Touma. Thanks for protecting my _acquaintance_ while I got to here."

"Happy to oblige. You really saved us. Now, how on Bionis did you block that attack?"

"Well, uh, my right arm has this ability that allows me to cancel other people’s attacks. I've had it since I could remember."

"I see. You can cancel any attack? It may be why I couldn't see the future when the Telethia attacked me."

"See the future? Are you some sort of divine visionary? Are you a sorcerer? Do you work with the English Puritan Church?"

"I don't know if what I do can be called magic..."

"Well, not everyone exactly believes in it, but I've seen enough to leave it in the back of my mind."

"Now that we've finished that Telethia," Shulk looks at the other two. "Mikoto, Touma, you should leave. I can handle these guys."

"You can't take them all on. Just because you can see the future as you say, you don't have eyes in the back of your head. I'll help too."

"That's right. I...want to help too!" Misaka adds.

"Well, then we should begin evacuating. We'll look for anyone who's trapped on the way." Shulk instructs.

Touma and Misaka look at each other awkwardly.

"Right." Touma begins. "I think the evacuation point is near Tokiwadai."

"I see. We should hurry."

Shulk holds a small disc in his hand.

"Once I activate this disc, it'll act like a smoke bomb. We'll retreat then. Ready?"

The other two nod quickly, and Shulk throws the disc into a nearby crowd of Telethia. The party runs towards Tokiwadai.

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shulk finally warms up the Monado. What do you think of the way visions are depicted?  
> Example:  
> Shulk’s eyes glow blue/Shulk begins seeing a vision/etc...
> 
> The attack happens, someone gets hurt.
> 
> _I need to stop the vision!_
> 
> Shulk’s eyes return to normal/Shulk’s vision ends/etc...


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monado conforms to the will of its master.

A ** street in Academy City, near Kamijou Touma's apartment block, July 12, 7:32 PM **

"Here we are. This is our stop. See you soon, Biri-Biri."

"Touma, are you sure Shulk can stay at your place for the night? I could give you some money for you to stay at a hotel if you need to."

"It's fine. Touma made up his mind. Don't worry so much. Besides, I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble. You should hurry before your curfew ends."

"Alright...See you around, Shulk. Bye, Touma."

"Wait. I have something to give to you, Misaka."

Shulk looks in his knapsack and pulls out a knife.

"What's that?" Touma says.

"It's a gift from my girlfriend back home."

"Ah, so you have a girlfriend. Must be nice..."

"You'd have one if you weren't such a slob!"

"Oi! I'm not the slob. Index is." Touma begins walking away.

Shulk chuckles.

"I think you'll need that knife more than I will. Keep it."

"Whatever you say..." Misaka looks intently at the knife.

Shulk and Misaka go their separate ways. Touma is a few feet ahead, and Shulk runs to his side.

"I don't know if people are going to feel safe if they see someone dressed like you with a big sword like that. I've had a bunch of bad luck with people coming in, so do you think you could fit it in my closet? I have a set of clothes you could probably use," Touma explains.

"The Monado's appearance is an illusion, so actually," Shulk holds the Monado in front of him, and it shrinks considerably. It turns into a necklace-like ornament, and Shulk puts it on his neck. "I can just form it how I choose. This shouldn't cause too much of a problem, I hope."

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Touma asks, surprised.

"The Monado conforms to the will of its master, and with that, I can choose what it can cut through. Once, this sword couldn't cut people, as it had no need to. When I did have to unlock its power, I was able to cut through anything I chose. If I could think of my enemy, the power to defeat them would be mine. That is the power of the Monado."

"That's a hefty explanation. Does that mean if you thought of my right hand, you could surpass my Imagine Breaker?"

"I wouldn't know unless I tried. However, earlier, when we were fighting those Telethia, I could see visions for myself and Misaka, but I couldn't see visions for you."

"Some people say that my hand can even cancel luck itself, so most of the time, I have to do some heavy work to keep up. Anyways, we should head inside. Oh, right..."

"What's wrong? Did you forget your keys?"

"It's not that..."

"What's the problem then?"

"I have a certain guest in my apartment..."

"And?"

"She's a bit..."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah..."

"It'll be fine, I've dealt with loads of loud people, with one in particular in mind."

"Alright, I warned you..."

The two head into Touma's apartment, and in the kitchen, a small figure is munching about in the refrigerator.

"OI, INDEX! THAT WAS OUR DINNER! WE WERE GOING TO SHARE," Touma yells.

"Touma, why were you so late? I got super hungry, so I went into the refrigerator and looked for my part of the meal," the figure says. It turns to face the two people, and Shulk sees that the person is, in fact, a small girl.

"That's beside the point. We have a guest. Meet Shulk."

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, of Necessarius. I hold 103,000 grimoires in my brain."

"Grimoires, you say?" Shulk begins. "Do you think I could read some of them? I'm not very knowledgeable of this world, and whatever I could learn would be useful."

"Actually, I think Touma would do a better job describing this world better than me."

"Why me? I barely passed my history classes!" Touma interjects.

"Take it as a compliment, Touma. Now go on."

"Alright..."

Touma begins explaining Academy City's history, the conflicts it has had, including the conflict between Science and Magic, and many of Touma's misadventures involving Science and Magic. Occasionally, Index would add on her own side of the story, and overexaggerate the many parts when she did something "cool".

"I see. Why do Science and Magic have to keep fighting? Can't they come to some compromise?" Shulk asks.

"They have multiple times, but some people just love to break rules. It's just a thing you get in this city."

"Hm...This conflict...It couldn't have..."

"Something wrong?"

"I was sent here due to a portal forcing me here, so something might have put these Telethia and me here. But, this amount couldn't have been brought here with just one portal...Which means...It can't be..."

Touma and Index stare at Shulk.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just tired. We should finish dinner before anything else."

_If this means that Zanza is in this world, I need to stop him before anything dangerous happens. Whether I actually killed him or not doesn't matter as much as making sure he can't deal any more damage. The fact that I also have the Monado again must mean he's back, too..._

The three finish dinner and Index goes to sleep. Touma heads to the closet and hands Shulk a hammock.

"This should work. You can sleep outside on the porch, but if it's too hot, you can sleep inside."

"I'll be fine. I've slept in worse conditions before."

"Alright then, good night."

"See you in the morning."

Shulk goes outside and gets on the hammock. He closes his eyes. Shulk begins to have a vision.

Zanza points to a crowd of people, and multiple Telethia charge at them. A large portal stands behind everything.

_I knew it. Zanza is here. Is that the same portal I went through? I need to shut that portal down and send Zanza out of here. If I get Zanza out of this universe, the Telethia will be gone._

_I will save this world, protect the colony, and defeat Zanza._

Meanwhile, while Misaka is in her room...

_Where am I going to keep this knife? Kuroko won't be home, she's still in the hospital...But what will the dorm supervisor say? I think I could hide it inside my teddy bear..._

Misaka sits on her bed, and the knife sits on her side. She holds it up in her hand. Charging electricity into the knife, it begins to get warmer due to the flowing lightning. Sparks begin to fly, as well.

Misaka stops sending electricity into the knife and starts observing its exterior. She notices a name etched into the heel of the knife.

"Fiora?"

Misaka's eyes begin to swell, and a blue light blinds her sight.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to have this? This is your favorite knife!"

"I'm sure, Shulk. I won't be needing this, anyway. I'm going to be in that chamber for a while, so I think you should keep it. It'll remind you of me."

"But-"

"Shulk. I know you love me, and you're gonna miss me, but you won't see me for half of a year. I need you to be ready. This isn't something you can just spend all your time thinking about. Our colony isn't fully set up. The whole colony needs your help. You'd better protect the colony while I'm gone, and you'd better not be afraid to ask for help when you need it."

"Alright...Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"Promise. I'd better say goodbye to everyone else."

"Goodbye, Fiora."

The girl begins walking towards a crowd nearby and almost disappears in it.

"A promise is a promise. I'll protect the whole colony and you, for as long as I live."

* * *

Misaka's sight goes back to normal.

_What...was that? Was it a dream? No...Who was that girl? Was she Fiora? Ugh, I'm tired. But not before..._

Misaka picks up her phone and calls Touma.

"What the hell are you doing calling me so late..?" Touma says, really tired.

"We need to do something about Shulk." Misaka puts on a jacket and pants.

"Want him gone already? He's a guest, right?"

"Not just a guest. He's from another world." Misaka ties her hair up.

"What? Shulk's an alien?"

"Technically...Did you hear about that breaking report on the news a few days ago?" Misaka puts on some sneakers, with her phone cradled against her shoulder.

"I don't really pay attention to the news, but it was something about an Anti-Skill unit disappearing in some building."

"I wanna investigate it." Misaka gets up, opens her window, and drops out of it. "I'm heading there right now."

"So I'm coming, too, huh?" Touma says with a sigh. "Should I tell Shulk?"

"No. Grab a piece of paper, and write down thisaddress."

End of Chapter 3.


	5. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop them in their tracks, and dull their perception.

** An abandoned building, July 12, 20XX, 9:23 PM **

"This is the place?" Touma is observing the sign in front of the building. "You'd think there'd be reporters or something sitting by."

"Police said to stay away from this place. It seems dangerous."

The two walk to the front door. Touma tries turning the knob.

"No good, it's locked," Touma says. "That's weird...Who'd lock the door?"

Misaka sees a broken window.

"We can get in through there. Careful with the broken glass, though."

Both jump through the window and end up in an empty room. Touma hears a creak.

"Someone might be here," Touma says with a whisper. "Still got that knife?"

Misaka takes out her knife as it begins to spark.

"Biri-Biri, can you see anything?"

"I see something coming from the right! Look out!"

A tall creature jumps at Misaka. Touma throws a punch and misses.

"It's a Telethia!" Misaka yells aloud.

"Not good! We need to run!" Touma calls to Misaka.

The Telethia charges to Touma, who braces to get hit, but nothing happens.

Misaka shot a coin through the Telethia, who was too focused on Touma to read Misaka.

"Thanks, Misaka. I owe you..." Touma says, as the Telethia falls.

Misaka feels like blushing but holds it back. "You don't owe me anything."

The three walk into a room with a large circle, and an odd symbol behind it. Misaka notices multiple dead bodies.

"They're dead?" Touma checks the people for a pulse, but there is none. Misaka is taking pictures of the scene.

"We'd better go, I think we've got the pics we need, Touma."

"Got it. Man, I'm tired..."

Misaka feels something strange. Her eyes go blue again, and she sees a Telethia attack Touma in the side.  
_It happened again. What is this?_

"Touma, look out!" Misaka yells.

Touma looks to his side and sees the incoming Telethia.

"Oh, just my luck." He faces the flying Telethia and prepares to get hit. But the attack doesn't hit. Shulk stands in front and is blocking the Telethia's claws.

"Out of the way, Touma!"

Touma dashes to the side near the Telethia's foot. Shulk strikes at the foot, but the large wound heals.

"What the hell?" Touma yells in an astonished tone.

"The Telethia have a regenerative factor that can't be dealt with without the full strength of the Monado," Shulk explains. "We need to wear it down so I can take it down."

Shulk and Touma quickly dodge an incoming swing from the Telethia.

"This is one of the primary Telethia," Shulk continues. "It was able to create spawn, which raided the city earlier."

"It's not falling, what do we do?" Misaka says.

"Focus your efforts on the antennae!" Shulk responds. "I'll look for an opening!"

"But I can't reach them!"

"Try and think outside the box, Misaka."

Misaka looks around.

_Nothing...Except..?_

Misaka sees a stumped Touma, who's standing around.

"Not the best...but, I might as well try," Misaka mumbles. "Touma! give me a lift!"

"Huh?"

"Use your hands as a trampoline or something!"

"You wanna flip?"

"NO! Gimme a boost!"

"Oh. Right then!"

Misaka gets a running start and launches herself off Touma's hands. She slashes at the Telethia's antennae and cuts them off. Misaka lands softly on the ground.

"Finish it Shulk!" Misaka yells.

Shulk activates the Monado and sends a green shockwave into the Telethia. The Telethia implodes due to the extreme ether levels. The three breath easy.

"Now, with that aside, why are you two outside? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Shulk asks.

"Well, we were kind of worried about you and wanted to help you get home, so..."

"We found this facility to get data on how you got here, and try to get you home with that knowledge," Misaka adds.

"You could've asked me to help. It's not like you could have hidden it. I saw a vision of this place and wanted to check it out. When I noticed Touma was missing, I knew something happened. Next time, tell me when you guys want to do something."

"We'd better head home and get some rest. I think I've had enough fighting for a day," Touma sighs.

"Agreed." Misaka says. Once again, Shulk and Touma part ways with Misaka.

Walking home, Touma asks Shulk a question.

"Y'know, with all this fighting, what are you gonna do while I'm out for school?"

"I could probably watch over Index. She shouldn't cause too much trouble."

"With my luck, someone's hunting you down. They probably knew who you were before you even saw their face. I think it'd be better for you to come with me to school."

"That's a nice offer..." Shulk begins. "...but I'm nineteen."

"Eh, you look about as tall as a high schooler. If I give you a uniform, you'll pass as a transfer student," Touma reasons. "If anyone asks, you're sixteen."

"I'm beginning to doubt how crafty you are..."

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There used to be an original character introduced here. They were meant to betray Shulk and friends, but it just felt unnatural and didn't fit, and I didn't feel the urge to merge them into the story.


	6. A Visionary's First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is strong, but the Monado is stronger.

** The Kamijou Residence, July 13, 8:30 am **

"Tooumaaaa...I'm huuuungryyyyyy...." Index walks slowly like a zombie across the room. She opens the fridge, grabs a small box promptly labeled "Index's breakfast", and walks over a sleeping Touma on the floor.

Touma jolts awake.

"Ah, crap! SHULK! WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

Shulk also jolts awake. 

"I'm not the one with a clock..." Shulk says, wearily.

Touma's eyes meet the clock on the wall.

"AHHHH!! IT'S 8:30! WE NEED TO HURRY UP, SHULK!"

"Wh-"

_PLAP!_

Clothes fall onto Shulk's lap from his face.

"PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM! WE'LL EAT BREAKFAST ON THE WAY!" Touma hurriedly puts on his pants and belt.

"Augh...Got it..."

With Shulk and Touma prepared, the two rush to the door.

"INDEX! I'M HEADING OUT NOW! IF THERE'S TROUBLE, CALL ME ON THE PHONE!"

The door slams and Index walks to the phone. She dials Touma's phone, and Touma picks up.

"WHAT!? WE JUST LEFT!"

"You left your lunch," Index says with a yawn.

* * *

Touma, now with his lunch and his bag, and Shulk finally arrive at the school. The two walk through the hallways

"Man, I thought I set my alarm...It's a miracle we arrived on time..." Touma says, breathless.

"What's gonna happen when the teachers don't recognize me? I'll probably get kicked out."

"Don't worry, I called my teachers the night before and told them about why I needed to bring you. They'll be fine with it, just don't cause trouble."

"I doubt it's that easy..."

Shulk and Touma stand outside Class 7.

"Okay, try not to draw too much attention until lunch. Here's a pen-"

"Hey Kamiyan, who's this? Are you making a new trio without us?" A man with blonde hair and a man with blue hair approach the door.

"Tsuchimikado...Aogami..."

"Touma, who are these guys?" Shulk asks.

"My friends from school." Touma points inside the classroom. "You should head inside the class, I need to talk to Tsuchimikado..."

Shulk holds his pencil in his hand and walks into the classroom.

_Looks like I should find an open seat...Hopefully, everyone is present. I haven't been a student in a while...That seat must open-_

A student sits down in the seat.

_How about that-_

A student sits down in the seat.

_Maybe there-_

A student sits down in the seat.

_..._

_..._

**_Looks like I don't have a choice!_ **

Shulk makes a mad dash to a seat near the window and quickly sits down.

_Phew...I made it. I really hope my math skills survived the four years since my school days._

Unwisely, Shulk let his guard down, as he slowly spaced out with someone right in front of him.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Shulk flinches and looks at the girl speaking to him.

_Yikes! What do I do? I should just say sorry and find another seat without drawing attention..._

"O-oh, sorry, I'll just be on my way..."

"I don't remember you...are you new?"

"Um, yeah..."

_I need to stay calm...Touma's reputation is probably riding on what I do here..._

"My name is Aisa Himegami. What's yours?"

"Uhhhh, I'm..." Shulk looks for something on his person.

* * *

"You need a cover name, Shulk. Do you have a last name?" Touma and Shulk sit at the small table in the Kamijou Residence.

"Where we come from, we don't really have...last names...What do they mean to people?"

"Well, they tell people who your parents are..."

"So your parents have the same last name? Do people with matching last names have to get married?"

"It's more like you get married and you can get the other person's last name or make a fusion of your last names."

"Hm..." Shulk begins thinking hard.

"What's up?"

"For example, you and Mikoto would be...Misakijou?"

"...I think I just felt a random jolt of static."

"...Me too."

"Anyways, back to names...Let's start with the last name since you don't have one."

Touma quickly scrawls something on a piece of paper.

"I recognize these symbols..."

"You can understand Japanese?"

"Is that what it's called? In my world, it was an ancient language used by the old civilizations. I wanted to learn to read some ancient ruin engravings. Someone taught it to me over a few months, and I was fluent after about four."

"Four MONTHS? Ah, what does it matter... Which of these names seems the best to you?

Shulk looks down at the paper.

"Maeda...Hisakawa...What about Kanzaki? The first symbol means 'god', and the second one means 'peninsula'."

"We call those symbols 'kanji' in Japan. If that's the name you like, it should work."

_He totally named himself after_ **_the_ ** _Kaori Kanzaki, the powerful magician...My rotten luck..._

"What about my 'first' name? Should it be Shulk?"

"I thought about it, and no. I picked a first name for you. Here's your full name, then."

Touma slaps a sticky note on the table, reading "Sharaku Kanzaki".

"Sharaku?"

"Sharaku is the name of an old artist from centuries ago. I think it'll work."

"Sounds good! I'm not the best artist but I like the name."

"Man, it's really jarring that you understand anything I'm writing even if you come from another world..."

* * *

"...I'm Sharaku Kanzaki..."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sharaku...but please get out of my seat."

_All that thinking back for nothing...What do I do?_

Shulk breaks a sweat and starts looking around the classroom. He then suddenly stands up.

"U-uh...If you're too nervous, I-I can help you find your seat..."

"Thanks...Aisa."

The two walk over to the seating chart, and "Sharaku Kanzaki" has his seat right next to Himegami, nearby to Touma.

_Well, it's better than anything I can think of..._ Shulk thinks.

_I finally get more screentime..._ Aisa thinks.

Right then, Touma, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami come flying through the door. A girl stands at the door.

"Ow..." Touma says, lying on the floor.

The girl walks up to Himegami and "Sharaku".

"You must be the new kid. I'm Seiri Fukiyose," the girl says. "Try not to get involved with that trio of idiots...We have a quiz today, you don't have to take it, just stay out of trouble."

"Are you the class representative..?" Shulk asks.

"Nope. That idiot is." Seiri points to Aogami. "Anyways, do you wanna take the quiz?"

"I don't really know where we're at in the class. I'll do it, so I can figure out."

"Alright...I'll convince the teacher to be easier on you if you fail, but be sure to try, if you're serious."

"When's the teacher coming?"

"She's right there."

Shulk looks at the teacher's podium, where a tiny girl with pink hair organizes her papers.

"That's the teacher?" Seiri flicks Shulk on the forehead.

"You'd better not be an idiot like them..." The three look over to Touma, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

"Alright, class! We'll be taking the chemistry quiz now! Please take your seats!"

_Chemistry!? I don't know anything about chemistry in this world! It could've been math, but CHEMISTRY!_

Shulk nervously sits in his seat, stiffly, as his quiz gets handed to him.

"You may now start!" the teacher says loudly.

Looking at his quiz, sure enough, he doesn't know anything on the quiz.

_What now..._

Shulk's eyes glow blue, as he sees himself in the future, with his failed quiz. Clearly, he sees the right answer to each question.

_AH! I can see the future! Of course! I'll just write down my answers!_

Quickly, Shulk writes the answers he saw in his vision on his paper.

** A day later... **

"Here's your test back, Sharaku! I'm surprised by your chemistry knowledge! You got a perfect score!~"

"How did he do that?" A student mumbles.

"He's just smart, I guess..."

**End of Chapter 5.**


	7. System Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a god can stand in your way.

** Touma's highschool, July 16, 10:00 AM **

"System Scan?" Shulk looks around the schoolyard, which is dotted with random equipment, tents, and even an ambulance.

"Yeah, it's a yearly thing. Kinda a test, for espers. You get told how powerful an esper you are through this."

"So, this is my chance to show off, you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if the Monado counts, and if they'll let me use it."

"If the Monado is...well, a part of you, then they'll allow it. Let's say you form the Monado in your hand. They'll probably allow it, since they'll think you created the Monado yourself through esper powers."

"Sounds good. I'll do my best. See you later, Touma!"

Shulk walks to a nearby tent, as Touma sighs.

"I hate these tests..."

The teacher greets Shulk as he sits down.

"Ah, Sharaku! Nice to see you decided to take the System Scan!"

"Hi, teacher!"

"Well then, let's see...You wrote on your form that you had a precognition esper ability? It's good to see you found the right tents, did Touma help you?"

"Yeah, I was a bit lost."

"Now, Sharaku, I'm only able to say this once. I will draw a card from this deck, and you will tell me what symbol it has as quickly as possible. You studied what symbols they are, right?"

"Yep. I'm ready."

The teacher reaches for the deck, and Shulk's eyes flash blue.

"Square."

Staring, the teacher reprimands Shulk.

"Sharaku, I didn't pull the card yet," the teacher says, disappointed. "Don't just blindly guess-"

The teacher looks at the card he pulled and confirms with his own eyes that the card was the square.

_Might be a lucky guess, but I should press on._

Once again, the teacher reaches for the deck, and Shulk quickly blurts out the right answer. Another five times, each thoroughly shuffling the cards, and the teacher is sure.

_Sharaku is a precognition esper._

The teacher brings Shulk to another area of the school, where a few other students look at Shulk.

_This must be the part of the test since I passed the first part._

Shulk is sat, as he sees a basketball hoop, and a teacher.

"Ah, so you're the next student. Here, you will try to detail as much about what will happen here as possible. Anything at all will help, like how many times I will get the ball through the hoop, or what happens in between. You will have thirty seconds of time to predict. Tell the three other teachers what you predict. The timer starts, now."

Shulk focuses, and his eyes glow blue. Shulk then immediately whispers in the three teachers' ear. They each write down what Shulk says quickly.

"He'll shoot four balls, and only one will make it. The third one. He'll stumble trying to grab a ball after the first ball. The second ball bounces over the wall. The fourth ball will bounce back at him, and he manages to catch it, saying 'That was close!'. Two birds fly by."

Shulk then sits in silence as the teachers wait for thirty seconds to pass.

The timer rings and the teacher begins.

He shoots his first ball, missing.

Then, he stumbles, reaching for the second ball.

He shoots the second ball, which misses, and ends up over the wall.

The third ball makes it in.

The teacher shoots the fourth and final ball, which bounces off the backboard, falling back at the teacher, who catches the ball, exclaiming, "That was close!" A pair of birds fly over the school.

The teachers discuss, and Shulk is once again brought to another area. Shulk is put in front of a man with a wooden sword.

"I will be fighting you, and you will try to dodge my movements. This is not just a test of your exceptional precognition, but also a test of your agility and precision. You will have thirty seconds to dodge my attacks and to grab this tag on my back. Not getting the tag in time will result in a fail. Getting hit will result in a fail. Hitting me will result in a fail. The timer begins now."

The man begins slashing with his sword, while Shulk effortlessly dodges using both his visions and his speed.

Studying the man, Shulk figures when the man will go for a strong slash, and using a vision, lures the man to a nearby wooden pole.

Preparing for the attack, Shulk moves into a defensive pose.

The man slashes with his full strength, as Shulk slides under the man's legs. Unable to react in time, the man strikes the pole.

Suffering from the recoil, Shulk then grabs the tag. Twenty-nine seconds exactly.

"I'm surprised. Frankly, I was surprised I was even brought to this school. It might be fate or even your precognition that brought us here together." The man approaches Shulk, as his eyes flash blue. "Maybe, I could test you further."

The man quickly extends his hidden wrist blade, to which Shulk reacts to by low sweeping the man.

"You truly passed," the man says, "If a kid failed the knife test, then they'd be recorded around Level 3."

"I'm not done yet?"

"Most precognitive espers only see the future, but I sense you are much more powerful. Come with me." The two walk. "Precognition isn't easily scaled, but even your precognition is odd. Do you have a medium in which you have these visions?"

"Um...Yes."

_It looks like I'm revealing the Monado now._

"No need to show. I can see you may want the common people not to know of your powers. There hasn't been anyone beyond Level 3 here at this high school, so the testing procedure needed to test for higher levels isn't here. We'll be heading to the closest school with the proper equipment."

"Which school is that?" Shulk asks, a bit confused.

"That would be Tokiwadai. Usually, they don't allow boy students into the school, but for the System Scan, it is allowed."

** Outside the Tokiwadai gates. ** ****

After a short walk, Shulk arrives at the school gates.

"This man is a powerful precognitive esper. Please test him accordingly." Before leaving to return to the high school, the man says his goodbyes to Shulk.

Shulk bows.

The teacher smiles. "Come this way."

Shulk feels the multiple eyes of the other students on his back.

"The best way to test an excellent application of precognition by an esper is to have them challenge another esper. Simple 'predict this' tests aren't enough. You know how the Levels are graded, correct?"

"N-no..."

"Each level details the amount of power an esper has. Levels zero and one have barely any applicable power. Levels two and three have applicable powers. Level fours have strong powers, which are on par with or better than an elite soldier. At the top stand the Level Fives. Their powers can take on armies."

"That must mean that if I can take on multiple powerful espers, that could equal me being able to fight an army? And if I can't that means I'm as strong as a Level Four?"

"That is basically it, yes. Here. These are your opponents. The teacher said you had a medium of viewing your visions. Would you mind showing us? Whether it's a camera, your phone, or a mirror, we need to record the medium, considering your ability is very unique."

"Sure!" Shulk holds out his arm. In his hand forms the bright red Monado. He then lifts up the sword and rests it on his shoulder.

"A-ah, I see. Well, then. Are you sure that's your's?"

"I-I-I mean, he kinda formed it in his hand...I-it's probably his..." one of the girls says.

"Okay...Well then, all you have to do to pass is to get past alive and make it over there. The girls here have finished their test, and are free to go all out. Ready, go!"

Shulk runs towards the group of Tokiwadai girls.

"Everyone! Spread out! We don't know how tough he is!" One student says.

"Don't think this is so hard! I've got this!" A red-haired girl raises multiple rocks, which she keeps near her. Shulk then dashes forward attempting to hit the girl with the unactivated Monado's blunt side. A direct hit. The student flies back but quickly recovers and shoots her held rocks.

_She must be telekinetic._ _It looks like her reaction time is the same as any normal person. If I can somehow act faster than she can instinctively strike me, then I'm past._

As the rocks fly at Shulk, he cuts at the rocks, reducing their effects to less than a tickle.

The Monado activates, and Shulk is surrounded by a blue aura. Immediately, Shulk begins quickly circling the girl. Looking confused, the student tries attacking Shulk, who instantly dodges.

"H-he's too fast!"

Whiffing her attack, the student is unable to react, as Shulk attacks from behind, hitting the girl with the blunt side of the deactivated Monado. Knocked back, the girl is too tired to stand back up.

Shulk charges at the finish line when two students intercept. The girl with purple hair is launched in the air by the other girl with dark-blue hair. The dark-blue haired girl then lifts what is apparently a large pipe, and strikes down on Shulk.

Shulk activates the Monado, putting a barrier around himself, and enters a defensive pose, bracing for the impact. The Monado, with the shield in front of it, blocks the very heavy pipe.

_How is she able to lift the pipe? Her strength itself isn't the thing, since no esper I know of could effortlessly carry something of that size. She can't be telekinetic, but her touching it may have to do with her lifting the pipe._

From above, the purple-haired girl strikes down on the pipe, further straining Shulk. Knowing he must act, Shulk extends the Monado's blade and cuts the pipe down the middle.

_I'll restrict the Monado's power to cut people temporarily, but enough for it to be like a solid object._

With the power of the Monado temporarily shackled, Shulk slashes at the dark-blue haired girl, who is knocked back. Shulk then quickly dodges the purple-haired girl.

_This girl...She must be strong, considering you'd have to be stronger and faster to contend with the Monado. But, she may be the strongest one here, so I'd better make a break for the finish line._

Shulk activates the Monado and leaps into the air. Jumping off the air, Shulk is then pursued by the dark-blue haired girl, with a large stone pillar now in her hands.

_I need to get down!_

Shulk makes a quick jump to the floor, where a black-haired girl with a fan creates a large whirlwind. Contending with three high-caliber espers, Shulk is forced into a bad situation. Stuck in the strong whirlwind, the three espers approach Shulk. He barely dodges their attacks and gets lightly grazed by a small breeze of wind.

"Looks like I don't have a choice! I've gotta fight fire with fire!"

The Monado's blade extends, as Shulk leaps in the air. Cutting against the wind's current, Shulk creates an opening and jumps out of the whirlwind. Fighting off the other espers, Shulk nearly reaches the end.

"Is that..." One of the girls looks over in another direction.

"Yeah, why is she here?" another girl responds.

"Queen!" the purple-haired girl says aloud.

"I see we have a powerful esper being tested here."

"Um, Misaki, I would like to ask you to leave, as we are testing a potentially high-level esper." The teacher approaches the crowd, and Misaki responds.

"I personally think he's already a Level Five, but I want to test him for myself. How strong are you?" Misaki pulls out her remote. Shulk's eyes flash blue, but no vision appears.

_Something is up with that remote. It messed with my vision..._

Quickly, Shulk slashes at the remote, breaking it.

"I see. You are quite the esper, mister. I'd say you passed. I'm Shokuhou Misaki."

Shulk then walks towards the end, and no one interrupts.

"Though this is one of the less precise tests," the teacher begins, "...you've beaten multiple Level Fours and Threes at once, so your results are likely to be highly regarded by the school board. We'll have a student guide you back to your school. Misaki, would you walk with this boy?"

"It would be my pleasure."

As the two walk, Misaki asks Shulk a question.

"Is your name really Sharaku Kanzaki?"

"Yes. Why?"

Misaki pulls out another remote from her purse, and Shulk grabs the remote from her hand.

"You seem to rely on these remotes. Do you use them for your ability?"

"Why, yes, they do. You are a smart boy, aren't you?" Misaki grabs another remote from her purse. Shulk grabs it.

Visibly annoyed, Misaki pins Shulk down and grabs another remote. She clicks a button and Shulk's memories flow into her mind in bursts.

Shulk and two other people sit in a lab with the Monado on a stand.

"The Monado...I want to figure out the secret of its power one day."

"It's so peaceful...I hope every day is like this, always..."

In a town, fire is everywhere, and a large thing stabs at a young girl.

"NOOOOOO!"

Misaki hears a high-pitched scream.

"I...I'LL KILL YOU!"

"If you see a vision you don't like, we'll bear the burden together, as a team."

"I swear I won't stop, until I've **scrapped** each and every **one of you**!"

"The Monado won't work for a bunch of _losers_ like **you**!"

"Talk all you want, for those words will be your **LAST**!"

It is pouring rain now.

"Father...FATHER!"

"Emperor!"

" **Mechon!** You will **pay** for what you have done!"

Shulk uses his sword to slash a large being.

"When we set out, I wanted to destroy all Mechon! But now I know...that there are people inside!"

"Your blade. It did not cut deep enough."

"Egil! Meyneth!"

"Create a world...with no need for gods..."

"Now, to begin the ceremony of destruction and recreation!"

"Damn...looks like the student surpassed the master..."

"Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And that is the future."

"Can it be...a new Monado?!"

"Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then **seize our destiny**!"

"I am Monado. I was here in the beginning, and I shall proclaim the end."

"The people of this vast world, I hope to meet them all..."

The pain, the loss, the love, the victory.

Shocked, Misaki falls backward.

"So, you saw?" Shulk asks.

"Yeah...Shulk, was it?"

"Mhm. You know everything now, right? So I don't have to explain, do I?"

Misaki stands. "Shulk, I can help if you need it. I'm a...friend of Misaka, so you can trust me."

"Maybe, but I don't exactly trust you completely. I do have something I want you to do, though."

"Really?"

"If they rank me as a Level Five, I don't want it to be big news. Could you maybe make it so no one cares too much?"

"I can probably do that. Are you sure you don't want to be known as a powerful Level Five?"

"I don't want too much attention, and you might know that, through your ability."

"I see. I can do that."

"Well then, if that's all you wanted to do, I'll head back by myself now. Nice to meet you, Misaki."

Misaki regains her composure, but then sighs. "What an interesting boy...hee."

** Back at Touma's Highschool. **

"So, you're back?" Aisa approaches Shulk in the classroom.

"Yeah. Did anyone tell you what happened?"

"It's not just our class talking about it. I think the whole school's interested in you. Heading to Tokiwadai for testing is really rare for students across the district, and I heard it's been years since that last happened."

"Cool...Where's Touma?"

"Right here." Touma stands behind Shulk.

"We'll just see your results. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised." Touma leans and whispers in Shulk's ear "Even with the Monado."

"Sharaku! What're your results?" Multiple students crowd around Shulk, as he looks at his card.

"What did you get, Sharaku?

"I'm...a Level 5..."

Touma flinches. "Level Five?!"

"Yeah, apparently I was ranked as the eighth Level Five."

The students begin talking to each other.

"Did they ask for your ability name?" A student asks.

"Not yet..."

"This is a huge thing, y'know," another student says. "We haven't ever had a Level Five in our school in its history."

"I'm glad to be the first." Shulk smiles, as Touma sighs.

"My rotten luck..." Touma looks at Shulk again. "Being Level Five is a big responsibility, you know. Got it?"

"Yeah..."

"Man, now you're gonna be on the news and stuff..."

"Actually, I got that covered. It won't be big news."

"Huh...Well, I hope that's something I don't have to worry about."

"Also," Shulk begins whispering. "When I was called over to the office, they called my abilities that of a Gemstone."

"That makes sense...Your powers weren't developed through the Power Curriculum Program."

The school bell rings.

"Let's go, Shulk."

"Right."

** Outside of Touma's School. **

Touma's phone starts ringing.

"Eh? Who's this?"

On his phone, Misaka's name is displayed.

"Why's she calling me?"

Touma answers the phone, while Shulk stands nearby.

"H-hey, Touma."

"What's up, Biri-Biri?"

"Um, is Shulk there, too?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"I-I'm inviting you two to the Tokiwadai Mid-summer Festival. It's happening on August 2."

"Alright...Well, see you then..." Touma hangs up.

"A mid-summer festival?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Sure! I'd like to explore Tokiwadai a bit more!"

"You're a bit too excited..."

**End of Chapter 6.**


End file.
